The Horrors of Kindergarten
by can't think
Summary: No, not scary, lol. Heather starts kindergarten & the other campers are in her class. Heather's actually...nice. Everyone else? Well, you'll see. Also contains Chef and Chris! SPOILER IN CH. 6.
1. Chapter 1

**AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR AN UNNECESSARILY LONG AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I came up with this idea after seeing Get a Clue where Courtney was whining "I want a prize! I want a prize! I WANT A PRIIIIIZE!" lol. So I started to imagine what she was like as a little kid. That led me to think about what it would be like if the TDI cast all went to Kindergarten together. Somehow I got stuck on Heather and what it would be like if she were actually a nice kid and people were mean to her. So these thoughts basically turned into a fic about 5 year old Heather meeting the rest of the TDI campers at Kindergarten. Basically, Heather has a crappy day.**

**I am proud to say that both Chef and Chris are in this fic. Chris is actually a 6****th**** grader. This would make him 6 years older than the campers and 22 years old during TDI. Apparently he's actually 25 but I'm fudging a little on the age. 22 and 25 aren't TOO far apart, after all.**

**I love Noah and Courtney in this fic, btw. Courtney is obnoxious and Noah is…well, Noah. He pretty much is a genius and WILL NOT have the intelligence of a 5 year old at all.  
**

**Warnings: Some characters are OOC, especially Heather. They have yet to grow up to be the people they are when they are 16 so therefore, some of them have some different characteristics. But a lot of them are still the same.**

**Pairings: Bridgette/Geoff, One sided Cody/Gwen briefly mentioned at the end, One sided Harold/LeShawna briefly mentioned at the end. Courtney/Duncan if you interpret fighting as pairing them off, I kinda do. Any other pairings are unintentional and your imagination. (Unless I missed something)**

**I honestly can't believe I didn't manage to put Heather/Noah in this :( **

**There are 5 chapters to this, I think. I like the first chapter and the 2****nd**** is pretty good. I think the others might need some work so we'll see how those turn out.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Lol, so every review is asking me about Ezekiel and why is he in this if he's homeschooled. Don't worry, I have taken that into account and the Ezekiel being homeschooled thing will be explained in the last chapter. Haha, sorry, you have to wait. :)**

**In this chapter, Heather meets Chris.**

In a car sat a sweet, well-behaved little girl. She was cute, as most children are, with pigtails sticking up on her head; but she was not an attractive child: pudgy, with crooked teeth and glasses already perched on her five-year-old nose. The young girl hummed happily as she stared out the car window, watching as the scenery flew by. It was her first day of kindergarten and she was very excited. She was going to learn many things and make lots of new friends. That and it would get her away from her bratty baby brother everyday.

A force pulled her hair sharply reminding her of why she was happy to get away from him. She turned around and reprimanded the two year old in the child seat.

"No Damien, that is not a nice thing to do," she said, with all the patience a five-year-old could muster.

"Poopyhead," was the reply that met her.

"And those are not nice words to say," the young girl scolded.

Another yank on her hair was the reply this time. The girl sighed and looked over to her mother in the driver's seat. She was talking on the phone. The girl knew better than to bother her mother while she was on the phone. Her mother _hated_ it whenever she bothered her while she was on the phone. The little girl merely sighed and tried to scoot away from her brother as far as possible.

_Donk._

"Ow!" The girl exclaimed, holding her bruising head as a block fell to her feet. Damien squealed in laughter next to her.

"Mommy!" The girl cried. "Damien threw a block at me!"

"Heather! Quite fighting with your brother!" The mother yelled. "He's a lot younger than you!"

"But I didn't do anything…"

"Quit whining loser. Mom's on the phone," said her older sister, who was sitting in the front seat of the car. She was applying lip gloss, even though she was only in fourth grade.

"Thank you, Chelsea," said the mother.

"You're welcome, mom." Chelsea said proudly.

"Sorry mommy," Heather said quietly.

"Be quiet, Heather! I'm on the phone!" Her mother yelled. Her tone changed. "Sorry Barbara, I'm taking Chelsea and Heather to school and Heather's being a nuisance like always. Oh, she's just picking a fight with her little brother. I would have left him at home with the nanny but the poor little guy was so upset that we were leaving without him. I just had to take my little sweetie along. I wouldn't have this problem if Bill would just agree to get a second chauffer!"

Suddenly, a loud honk was heard right behind them.

"Mommy, you're supposed to stop at a red light!" Heather said in shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?"

Heather's lower lip trembled as she slouched back in her seat. She tried very hard to be quiet for the rest of the car ride and succeeded in doing so. It was just a few minutes later that the car started to slow down in front of a big building. Heather looked out the window and spotted the object of her desire. School!

Chelsea also spotted the object of her desire and squealed (like a pig).

"Ooh! There he is!" she exclaimed, peering out the window. "Chris McLean! He is soooooo _hot!_ He's in Sixth Grade, ya know."

Heather peered out the window as her mother double-parked next to a car that was trying to pull out. Heather was confused. The boy her sister was gazing at didn't look sick to her.

"Quit day-dreaming Heather! Hurry up and get out! I have to be at my manicure in 15 minutes!" Her mother exclaimed impatiently.

"But mommy, I don't know where my class is."

Heather's mother sighed.

"Chelsea, can you help Heather find her class?"

Chelsea nodded and snatched her bag.

"Come on brat," she said to Heather.

Heather climbed out of the car and turned around.

"Bye mommy! Bye Damien!" she said with a wave.

Her brother stuck out his tongue.

"Close the door!" Her mother yelled. Heather sighed and obeyed. Her mother pulled away from the curb with a loud _screeeeeech_ as she continued gabbing on the phone.

Heather ran to catch up with her hastily retreating sister.

"Wait for me, Chelsea!"

Chelsea turned around and glared at the tag-a-long.

"Why are you following me?"

"Mommy said you had to help me find my class."

"I don't think so! _Chris_ is right over there. He can't see me talking to a geeky little goober like you."

"But-," Heather said, as her sister disappeared into the crowd. Heather frowned and then let out a sigh.

"Okay, I can do this. I'm smart. I already know how to count to twenty."

Heather puffed herself up and marched purposely into the building. Just then the bell rang and droves of children swarmed around her, jostling her to and fro. She tried to go this way but they pushed her that way. She tried to go that way but they pushed her this way. By the end of it all, once most children were in their classrooms and the hall was deserted, she had no idea where she was. Her mother had told her that if she needed help she should to go to the office. She knew the office was at the front of the school but the front of the school was way behind her and she had no idea how to get back. Heather wandered the halls in confusion. She was just about to cry when she heard a voice.

"Man, I hope Hatchet's not working in the caf again this year. Dude thinks he's a chef! What a joke!" The voice said. It was joined by another in laughter. Heather peered around the corner to see the boy her sister had been talking about laughing with another boy.

"Yeah, dude," said Chris' friend. "He can't even boil water!"

The two boys laughed.

"Excuse me," said a small voice behind them. They looked down to see a small, fat little girl peering up at them with watery eyes.

"Uh…hi," said Chris.

"I'm lost. Can you help me find my classroom?" Heather asked shyly.

"Uh, sorry. Can't help ya." said Chris's friend. "I gotta get to class."

Heather frowned as tears began to well up. Chris smirked.

"Don't worry, little girl." said Chris. "I'll help. After all, I gotta AVOID getting to class."

He and the other boy laughed. Chris grinned at his friend and winked mischievously. His friend raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly.

"Dude, so wrong." he muttered with a laugh. Chris just snickered and high-fived the other boy as he walked away.

"See ya later. Have fun tour guiding!" the boy called over his shoulder.

"Oh, I will." Chris said with a smirk.

Chris looked down at the little girl who was looking up at him.

"So, um, who's your teacher?" He asked.

"Mrs. Simpson," Heather said quietly.

"Ah yes! Mrs. Simpson," Chris said. "I know _exactly_ where to take you."

"Thank you, sir," Heather said.

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked. _Sir?_

As they started walking down the hall Chris felt big eyes staring at him. He looked down to see Heather looking up at him with a smile.

"Uh…what?" he asked.

"My name is Heather."

"Oh, that's nice."

_Pause._

"Your name is Chris?"

Chris stopped and peered curiously at the girl; she followed his lead and stopped too.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"My sister told me."

"Your sister?"

"Yep!" Heather said with a nod. She looked at Chris and frowned. Next thing he knew the little girl was leaning up towards him on her tiptoes, placing a hand on his arm for support.

"Uh…what are—," Chris stopped mid-sentence as a small, chubby hand placed itself on his forehead. Chris looked up at the hand, causing him to cross his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You don't feel hot to me," Heather said with a frown, taking her hand off of Chris' forehead and lowering herself to stand flat on her feet.

Chris raised a confused eyebrow.

"What?"

"My sister says you're hot," Heather explained.

Chris' eyes grew wide but then he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really? Who's your sister?"

"Chelsea Hanson," Heather informed him.

"Uh…who?"

"She's in fourth grade."

"Oh…fourth grade," Chris said with a bored tone. "Well, come on, let's go."

Chris and Heather resumed walking. After a minute, Chris grinned at her.

"Say, Heather, can you read yet?"

"Yep!" She said cheerfully. "But only a few words."

"Oh…what kinda words?"

"Cat, bat, rat, fat, sat, mat aaaand…that's about it!" She said.

"Oh. What about toy?"

"Nope."

"Joy?"

"Nope."

Chris blinked.

"….Boy?"

"Nope," said Heather, "but I'm working on dog right now."

Chris grinned mischievously.

"That's great!" He exclaimed.

Chris stopped in front of a door and beamed at Heather.

"Well whadda know, Heather?" He said. "Here we are! Mrs. Simpson's class."

Heather's face broke into a huge grin as she looked at Chris.

"Thank you!" she said.

Chris snickered.

"Believe me, kid. It's my pleasure."

Heather gave him one last smile and turned toward the door. She placed a hand on it to push it open but then stopped and frowned. Chris eyed her nervously.

"Um, Chris?" Heather said, turning around.

"Yeah, what?" Chris said impatiently.

"Can we be friends?"

Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other around," he said. Heather, not really knowing what he meant, simply smiled.

"Okay, bye!" She said, waving as she pushed the door open.

"Yeah, later," he replied, trying not to laugh.

Heather entered the room and the first thing she noticed was that it only harbored three people, a group of older boys. Then she noticed sinks, stalls, and some other things hanging from the wall. One of the boys was doing something in front of one of them, she wasn't sure what.

The boys stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Uh…what is a little girl doing here?" said the boy in front of the urinal. All the boys continued staring at Heather, who was now standing there paralyzed. This wasn't Mrs. Simpson's class! It was a boys' bathroom!

The boys blinked. Then one started to snicker. Finally, the three boys broke out in laughter.

"Hey, kid! Take a wrong turn?" one of them asked.

Heather's eyes welled up with tears. She wasn't sure, but she thought Chris might have just tricked her. Heather raced out of the bathroom, covering her eyes as the boys' laughter roared in her ears. The laughter didn't stop as she rushed into the hall and noticed Chris standing there. He, too, was laughing proving Heather's suspicion.

"Th-that wasn't funny," she said, voice wavering.

"Y-your right! It was hilarious!" Chris said, doubling over in laughter.

Heather sobbed and ran off in a flood of tears.

"Hey Heather! Just warnin' ya!" Chris yelled after her. "Mrs. Simpson is the meanest teacher on the planet. She EATS kids who are late to her class."

Heather stopped, and turned to look at Chris in horror.

"And you're quite a pudgy one. I'm sure she'd _love_ to eat you!" he continued.

Heather wailed and ran away.

Chris stopped laughing and stared at the fleeing girl with a frown.

"Chris, you evil jerk," he said. Then he smiled proudly. "You _HOT_, evil jerk."

He walked off laughing maniacally.

**That was just wrong, Chris!**

**I'm taking liberties by making Heather's mom mean. I got this idea since Heather's parents are partying ****in the letters to home**** because she's gone . Heather's basically a victim of middle child syndrome. Chelsea's the oldest and pretty so Heather's mom favors her over Heather. Damien's the baby so Heather's mom also favors him over Heather. Her dad's not in the fic, but he probably favors Damien since he's the boy.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Heather meets Chef, Mrs. Simpson (her teacher), Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Courtney, Noah, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Ezekiel (like i said, why he's in it if he's homeschooled will be explained in the last chapter), and I think that's it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER UNNECESSARILY LONG AUTHOR NOTE:**

**OOC Warning: Beth is OOC. Well, hey if the main character is OOC then certainly a minor character who only appears for 5 seconds can be. I decided it would be interesting to make the tables turn a little bit. Let's just say that, eleven years made a lot of difference for her. Hope no one minds. If so, at least I warned ya. **

**I don't know if Ezekiel is in character or not. He's a bit…frightened since he's never around other children. I wasn't sure what to do with him but the idea seemed to work well…maybe, hopefully, a little, not really…with the last chapter. Besides, he's 5. It's reasonable that he would be frightened of this pack of lunatics.**

**I guess DJ's in character…but he can be a bit attached and protective, which is in character but kinda makes him out of character a little. Uh, just read to see.**

**Honestly, the ideas I had for these characters just seemed to work, at least to my amusement, which is why I went with them. And since they're five I don't think it's entirely unreasonable to make some a little OOC. **

**I think everyone else is in character in this chapter, though. Noah won't seem like he's 5 at all, which I find amusing if I do say so myself. Courtney is basically how I picture her to be at five. **

**I also forgot to say last chapter, Izzy is mentioned in this one but not technically seen.**

Heather knew not where she ran off to but flung open a door and dashed into the room, letting the door slam behind her. She looked around through her watery eyes. Luckily, she didn't appear to be in a bathroom but rather a kitchen. She heard the door handle turn and ran to hide in a corner next to the stove.

"Anotha day at work, anotha day serving ungrateful brats, anotha day dealing with that obnoxious McLean kid." A grouchy voice muttered as the door opened. "My momma told me to be a doctah but noooo, I had to go to culinary school."

The man stopped grumbling as he heard a sniffle coming from somewhere in his kitchen. He quickly spotted the source, a shoe poking out from next to the stove, and stomped towards it.

"What are ya doin' in mah kitchen, little girl?" he growled as he towered over her.

Heather looked up with huge, sad eyes then sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I-I couldn't find my class," she said in a small, wavering voice.

"So why did you come to mah kitchen? This ain't no classroom!" he barked.

"T-to hide…" Heather said. "Mrs. Simpson is going to eat me if she finds me."

"I'm gonna eat ya if ya don't get outta mah kitchen!" he yelled.

Heather gave the man one look and started bawling.

"Stop it!" the man exclaimed. "Stop making that racket in mah kitchen! I can't cook mah delicious food for you ungrateful brats if you keep ruinin' mah concentration!"

Heather continued crying and the man sighed.

"That's it, come on!" he said. "I'll take ya to Mrs. Simpson's class."

Heather shook her head and scooted further back into her corner.

"No! She's going to eat me!" she sobbed.

"I ain't gonna say this again, let's go!" the man barked.

Heather stared at the man in fear and shakily got to her feet.

"And don' try ta escape," the man said, encircling his hand over her arm. "Now let's go!"

He pulled the reluctant, sobbing Heather out of the kitchen and through the hallways until they reached the correct classroom. The man pounded on the door.

A kind looking woman with a friendly smile opened the door.

"Oh, hi Mr. Hatchet! What brings you here?"

"I found one'a ya little brats in mah kitchen," he answered.

Mrs. Simpson looked down and saw Heather cowering behind the grouchy man's leg. She stooped down at eye level to Heather, who only coward away further.

"Hi there, sweetie," she said gently. "Are you Heather? We've been waiting for you."

"Y-your not going to eat me, are you?" the young girl replied.

Mrs. Simpson's eyes widened but then she stifled a chuckled.

"Of course not! What makes you think that?"

Heather opened her mouth to tell her about Chris but then stopped herself. She thought about what Chelsea did whenever she told on her and decided against it.

"Because I'm late," the young girl said quietly, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh! I will not do such a terrible thing as eat you!" Mrs. Simpson said. "But I do want to know why you were in Mr. Hatchet's kitchen."

"I-I got lost."

"Didn't your mommy show you where your class is?"

"She…she didn't have time to," Heather said. She almost told her that Chelsea was supposed to show her but decided against that too.

"Oh." The woman said, furrowing her brow. "Well, it's okay, sweetie. Don't worry. You didn't miss anything yet. It's still free play."

Heather peered inside the room to see several kids playing. Some were running around like maniacs but others looked pretty nice. A small smile appeared on Heather's face.

"Why don't you come in and play?" Mrs. Simpson offered holding out her hand.

Heather smiled and nodded. She let go of Hatchet's pant leg and took Mrs. Simpson's hand.

"Good. Can I go now?" the angry cook said. Mrs. Simpson simply smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Hatchet."

He replied with a grunt and walked away.

"First I gotta cook for the ungrateful brats and now I gotta baby-sit them cuz ain't nobody responsible enough to keep tabs on them," he muttered.

Mrs. Simpson led Heather into the room.

"I think you'll like it here. We have lots of fun toys to play with." Mrs. Simpson said. Mrs. Simpson showed Heather where the restroom was and where her cubbie hole was located. She was helping Heather put her stuff away when a loud racket caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she looked over to the source of disturbance.

"Izzy, sweetie, get off of that book shelf!" Mrs. Simpson called out.

She looked down at Heather.

"Excuse me, Heather. Do you think you can find something to do?"

Heather, who decided that Chris was just a mean liar, had recovered by now and realized that Mrs. Simpson was in fact a very nice lady. She gave her a smile and nodded. Mrs. Simpson smiled then ran off to pry a little redhead girl off of the bookshelf.

Heather, in the meantime, looked around trying to find something to do. She spotted a little blonde girl digging through some play clothes nearby and walked over to her.

"Hi," she said. The blonde girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm Heather," said Heather.

"I'm…" the girl stopped and frowned, scratching her head. "Who am I again? Oh yeah! Lucy!"

"Lindsay!" a voice called behind them.

"Oh yeah, that's who I am!"

"Lindsay, what are you doing?"

Heather turned to see a brown-haired girl approaching them.

"And this is Betsy," Lindsay said, referring to the brown-haired girl.

"Beth," the little brunette corrected her.

"Oh yeah! Beth!" said Lindsay.

Heather looked at the brunette girl. She was a pretty little girl with very straight teeth, except for her first adult tooth that was growing in crooked. The only problem was that she seemed to peer at Heather as if she couldn't see clearly.

"Hi, I'm Heather!"

"Uh, hi," said Beth.

"Do you wanna play Princess with us?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"Sure!" said Heather.

"Um, Lindsay, can I talk to you?" Beth said, pulling Lindsay a few feet away.

"Okay!" Lindsay said cheerfully. There wasn't much point in them moving away, however, as Heather heard everything they said.

"She can't play princess with us," said Beth.

"Why not?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"Because she's not pretty," said Beth. "And she's got snot running down her nose. It's gross."

Heather frowned and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"But she seems nice," said Lindsay.

"But princesses aren't ugly and gross," said Beth. Lindsay frowned and looked at Heather. Then she gasped and smiled.

"I know! She can be the monster!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Heather frowned. She didn't want to be a monster. And she didn't really like what Beth was saying about her.

"No she can't. I don't want there to be a monster." said Beth. "I hate monsters."

Lindsay frowned.

"B-but."

"You can play princess with me or play monster with her."

Lindsay sighed and frowned.

"Okay," she said. She walked away from Beth, hanging her head. Beth frowned as Lindsay walked up to Heather. Heather smiled as Lindsay looked up at her.

"Bertha said you can't play with us," Lindsay said apologetically.

Heather frowned.

"Oh," she said sadly.

Lindsay turned around and walked back to Beth who was now smiling. Heather watched with a disappointed frown as the two girls walked away.

Heather sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll find someone else to play with," she said, trying to cheering up a little.

She looked over in one direction and noticed a boy looking in a mirror. He was trying to fix his hair, but only ended up making it messier. Music that sounded a little like _Dancing Queen_ mysteriously started playing as Heather looked at him. She liked the way he looked, it made her feel happier. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hi! I'm Heather!" she said. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up and frowned.

"Justin. And I don't talk to ugly people."

The music stopped abruptly; Heather's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I'm not ugly," she said, voice wavering.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Now go away before I catch your ugly!"

Heather gasped, glared at him, and then stomped off.

"I don't want to play with such a mean kid, anyway. Humph!" she muttered to herself.

She aimlessly wandered around in anger until she spotted two kids reading books by the bookshelf. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Heather walked over to them and sat down.

"Hi!" she said. The boy and girl looked up. The boy merely blinked and turned back to his very large book.

"Hi," the girl said stiffly then returned to reading.

"My name is Heather."

The girl sighed.

"I'm Courtney," she said in reply, not even looking up from her book. Heather smiled then looked over to the boy who was ignoring her.

"What's your name?" she asked him. The boy sighed.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you my name, are you?" he said, nose still in his book. "It's Noah."

"Hi Noah!" said Heather.

Noah looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Salutations…"

He returned to reading. Heather looked at Courtney and Noah and then blinked.

"Do you wanna play?" she asked.

"Not now. I'm trying to read." said Courtney.

"Yeah, why don't _you_ read as well and quit bothering us?" Noah suggested, glaring at Heather.

"I can't read, well, not books anyway. But I know how to read some words like: cat, bat, fat-"

"Astounding," Noah said with snort.

"Well,_ I_ can read Dr. Seuss books!" Courtney bragged.

"Well, _I_ can read Jane Austen!" Noah said in a mock voice.

"Who's Jane Austen?" Heather asked, legs stretched out in front of her and feet tapping against each other.

"You can't read a person!" Courtney exclaimed. "That's stupid!"

"No. You're stupid, both of you." Noah said. He added with a mutter, "Half-wits…"

"I'm not stupid!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! My mommy told me that I'm the smartest girl in the whooooole world."

"Well your mommy lied to you."

"SHE DID NOT!" Courtney screamed throwing her book at Noah. Luckily it was paperback and it simply smacked him the face without hurting him too badly.

Noah looked at her in shock but quickly shook himself out of it.

"Violence is for idiots who can't solve their problems with words," he said.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney screamed. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP _**SHUT UUUUUUP!!!"**_

At this Heather walked away. They were giving her a headache and they didn't seem very nice.

"Mama, noooo!" Heather heard a voice yell. She looked over to see Mrs. Simpson talking to a woman who had a little boy clinging to her leg. He was holding a stuffed bunny toy and wailing.

"I'm sorry we're late," the woman said. "He was very adamant about not coming today. He's a little scared."

"WAAAAAAH!" The boy wailed.

"Oh, that's alright. It's the first day." Mrs. Simpson said. "It's understandable."

"He really is well behaved," the woman said. "He just gets separation anxiety. He doesn't like to leave me. He'll be fine after a little while once he starts playing with the other kids."

"Mama, I don't wanna go!" the little boy cried.

His mother stooped down to his eye level.

"DJ, sweetie, you wanna make mama happy right?"

DJ stopped crying, sniffled, and nodded.

"Well mama wants you to go in there so you can make new friends and learn new things."

"I wanna make new friends and learn new things too," DJ said.

"Good."

"But I want you to come with me."

The woman patted her son on the head fondly.

"I know sweetie, but I can't. I have to go to work."

DJ's lip quivered.

"But I'll be back to pick you up once Kindergarten is over."

DJ's eyes started to water.

"Honey, you know mama always takes care of you and does what's best for you, right?"

DJ nodded.

"Well, mama knows that going to Kindergarten will be good for you."

DJ sniffled.

"So make your mama happy," she said.

DJ's lip quivered again and his eyes watered some more, but then he put on a brave face.

"O-ok," he stammered.

"That's my little hero," she said, giving her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and looked up at Mrs. Simpson. "This is your teacher, Mrs. Simpson."

DJ looked up.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi DJ," Mrs. Simpson said, stooping down and smiling. "You're going to have lots of fun today."

"If you have any problems, just let her know. Okay?" DJ's mom said.

"Ok…"

"Bye sweetie."

"B-bye mama," DJ said as his mom gave him one more kiss on the head and walked out the door. DJ watched his mom walk away.

He started to cry once more as she disappeared around the corner.

"MAMA!" he wailed. Mrs. Simpson stooped down in front of DJ.

"DJ, sweetie, don't worry. Your mama will be back." She said. "But before she does we'll have lots of fun things to do today."

DJ continued crying. Mrs. Simpson looked over to see Heather watching them.

"Heather, will you play with DJ?" Mrs. Simpson asked. Heather smiled and nodded. She knew that whenever she got upset playing with a friend helped _her_ feel better. Heather walked over to them.

"DJ, this is Heather. Heather wants to play with you."

DJ sniffled and looked up.

"Hi," Heather said smiling.

"Hullo," DJ said shyly, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Want to play?"

"Okay," DJ said with a small smile.

"I like your bunny," Heather said. DJ frowned and pulled his bunny closer to him.

"Can I hold it?" Heather asked. DJ sneered.

"No!" He yelled. He looked up at Mrs. Simpson. "She's trying to steal my bunny!"

"I am not," Heather said. "I just wanted to hold it."

"No! He's mine!" DJ yelled. "Leave me alone!"

He ran away. Heather's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up at a frustrated Mrs. Simpson.

"I wasn't trying to steal his bunny. Honest." Heather said. Mrs. Simpson smiled down at Heather.

"I know that, sweetie," she said. "You were just trying to play with him. I guess I need to go calm him down."

Mrs. Simpson followed after DJ and Heather watched as she tried to calm him down. It didn't look like he would want to play with Heather anytime soon. Heather sighed and decided to play by herself for a little while. As she was pulling blocks off of the shelf someone shoved her. She looked up to see Courtney trying to grab some blocks as well.

"_I'm _going to play with blocks _too!_" she exclaimed annoyingly.

"Um, okay," said Heather. _Maybe I should try being her friend again. _"Let's build something together."

Courtney looked at her and blinked.

"No!_ I_ want to build something all by _myself!_"

"Oh."

Heather shrugged and tried to grab a few blocks before Courtney hogged them all. Heather began stacking the blocks one by one to make a tower. It was almost as tall as she was, just one more block and it would be the tallest tower she ever made. Then all of a sudden…

_Crash!_

A foot had collided with Heather's tower knocking most of it down.

"Haha!" a nasty voice laughed. Heather looked up to see a mean boy with dark hair and a skull on his shirt laughing at her. _He_ had kicked her tower down.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Heather exclaimed.

"So what? Stupid, ugly, fat face!" the boy said.

"I am not!"

The boy laughed.

"Fatty fatty two by four. Can't fit through the kitchen door." He sang, sticking his butt out at her and shaking it.

"Stop it!" Heather exclaimed.

The boy stuck his tongue out and kicked the rest of her tower down.

"Nyah nyah!" said the boy.

"Don't!" Heather whined.

"It's not like it matters," said Courtney. "It wasn't very good. _Mine's_ better. _I_ made a house!"

Courtney pointed to her house made of blocks.

"Amazing," said Noah with dull sarcasm. He was standing next to a pile of blocks that strangely resembled the Taj Mahal.

"It looks like crap!" the mean boy said to Courtney.

Courtney gasped.

"It does not! And you just said a bad word! TEACHER!"

"It does too! And who cares?" he said. "CRAPHEAD!"

He laughed and kicked Courtney's house down.

"WHY YOU STUPID DUMB BOY!" Courtney yelled. She lunged for him but the boy darted away laughing. He crashed right through Noah's Taj Mahal and laughed as the blocks fell down.

Noah looked at the fallen blocks in boredom.

"Oh well. I have a bigger one that I made at home." Noah said. "It's made with blocks more conducive and proportionate to the construction, anyway."

Heather watched as Courtney chased the mean boy, throwing blocks at him.

"Is that Duncan kid being mean to you too?" a raspy voice next to Heather asked.

Heather jumped in surprise and turned around to see a skinny, redhead boy with glasses.

"What?" Heather asked.

"His name is Duncan and he's been very mean to me too," said the boy. "He's pushed down me five times, threw toys at me, and pulled my underwear up my butt."

"Oh," said Heather. "He doesn't seem very nice."

"He's not, he's really mean."

Heather nodded then she looked at the boy and smiled.

"I'm Heather."

The boy stuck his finger up his nose.

"I'm Harold," he said, picking his nose.

Heather grimaced but then forced a smile. He might have been gross but she wanted to be his friend anyway.

Harold pulled his finger out of his nose and looked at it. A slimy wad of snot was hanging off of it. He looked at his finger, and he looked at Heather. He looked at his finger then he looked at Heather again. He looked at his shirt then he looked at Heather's shirt.

Then he wiped his finger off on her shirt.

"Gross!" Heather exclaimed.

The boy glared at her.

"It's just a booger! GOSH!" He exclaimed, and walked away.

Heather glared at him then stomped over to a corner and sat down with her arms crossed. She knew she should be nice to the other kids but they were making her very grumpy.

She sat there for several seconds before hearing a whimper next to her. Heather looked over and saw a boy shaking behind a chair. He was wearing a green sweatshirt, a hat, and jeans. He looked at her in fear.

"Oh, hi," she said.

The boy continued looking at her, shaking in fear.

"Are you okay?"

The boy continued looking at her, shaking in fear.

Heather blinked.

"I'm Heather. What's your name?"

The boy continued looking at her, shaking in fear.

"Do you wanna play?"

The boy continued looking at her, shaking in fear.

"Do you need me to get the teacher?"

The boy finally responded by shaking his head no.

Then he continued looking at her, shaking in fear.

Just then a loud crash was heard; several children screamed, a girl cackled, and the teacher exclaimed "Izzy!"

The boy whimpered and buried his head into his knees. It was then that Heather realized he was afraid of the other children.

She couldn't blame him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Heather asked.

The boy shook his head again. Heather sighed, got up, and walked away.

She was having a very aggravating day.

**Like I said in some review replies and in the previous chapter (I edited it in later) Ezekiel's presence will be explained in the final chapter.**

**As a warning, a lot of the characters only have one appearance or if they have more it won't be much. But Courtney especially is in it a lot, it was too enjoyable poking fun at her - sorry Courtney fans, and Noah and Duncan appear fairly often as well.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Heather meets: Trent, Eva, some random nurse (yes, there's a need for a NURSE!), and Owen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I must thank all of my anonymous reviewers. [I believe I have thanked all the one's who signed in, if not THANK YOU THANK YOU! And sorry for skipping you! :( ]**

_**Jeffhardyismyhero – thanks for R&Ring! I hope you read and enjoy this one!**_

_**DJ-fan – yeah, first days can be rough. And it gets worse. Then better, then worse again. We'll see if things work out at all…Thanks for R&Ring!**_

_**Bobby12 – Yeah, poor Heather. But I'm not going to be easy on her… Thanks for R&Ring!**_

_**Ginny – lol, thanks, I hope I'm achieving their funniness. And yeah, I totally miss those days. Thanks for R&Ring!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Luckily for Heather, who was getting tired of trying to find friends to play with, it was time to clean up and start the class. After clean up the teacher had them all sit in a circle on the floor.

"Who would like to tell me how high you can count?" Mrs. Simpson asked.

A few kids raised their hands.

"Yes, Trent?" asked Mrs. Simpson.

"I can count to nine," said a dark haired boy. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9."

"Very good. How about you, Heather?" Mrs. Simpson asked.

"I can count to twenty," said Heather. She counted to twenty.

"Very good, Heather."

"Nine is better!" Trent exclaimed, with an angry pout on his face.

"But twenty is higher," Heather said with a frown. She wasn't trying to be rude, it was the truth.

"NO! NINE IS BETTER!" Trent yelled. "IT'S THE BEST NUMBER IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND I NEVER WANT TO COUNT ANY HIGHER THAN IT!!! POOP FACE!"

Heather's lip trembled.

"Please Trent, no yelling or name calling," said Mrs. Simpson. "Both numbers are very good numbers to count to."

"Well _I_ can count to a _hundred!_" Courtney said, tired of waving her hand in the air. Courtney made everyone listen to her as she proudly counted to a hundred.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE…" she yelled the numbers unnecessarily.

Everyone watched, some in boredom and others in awe, as Courtney counted to a hundred.

"NINETY-SEVEN NINETY-EIGHT NINETY-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" Courtney took a deep breath then yelled even louder. _**"**__**ONE HUNDRED**__**!!!"**_

"Very good Courtney," said Mrs. Simpson, wiggling her finger in her ear.

"Wow, that's like the biggest number in the universe!" said Lindsay.

"No it's not! 500 kabillion drillion zillion is!" said Courtney. "I can't count to that yet, but I probably will by next week."

"Um, 500 kabillion drillion zillion isn't even a number," said Noah.

"Yes it is!" Courtney whined.

"No it's not. And there's no such thing as a highest number," said Noah. "Unless you consider infinity, but that's not a real number. Just a symbol to show that numbers go on forever. Good luck counting to that."

"In Tiffany?" said Lindsay. "Ooh! I like being in Tiffany's."

"In…Fin…I…Ty…" Noah said slowly. "Moron."

Courtney broke in before Mrs. Simpson could reprimand Noah.

"Numbers going on forever? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Courtney exclaimed in disbelief, crossing her arms.

Noah looked at Courtney.

"Why don't you grow a brain before talking to me again?" he said.

Courtney glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Grow a brain and maybe you'll figure it out," Noah replied.

Mrs. Simpson broke in to get the children back on track and to chide Noah to behave himself.

"Mrs. Simpson, can I get a prize because I counted the highest?" said Courtney, after they were done with counting.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't have any prizes."

"But I want a prize!"

"Sorry, but no prizes."

"I want a prize! I want a prize! I want a priiiiiize!" Courtney whined.

"No Courtney! No prizes!"

"I WANT A PRIZE!" Courtney screamed, stomping her foot.

Mrs. Simpson sighed and pulled something out of her pocket: a sticker pad of gold stars. She peeled one off and handed it to Courtney.

"Here. Here's gold star."

Courtney glared at the star.

"A gold star? That's a stupid prize. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Maybe if you earn enough you can seal your mouth shut with them," Noah suggested.

"Well, if you don't want it –" said Mrs. Simpson.

"NOOOO! GIVE ME IT!!!" Courtney whined.

* * *

Up next was art time. Heather drew a house with flowers and trees around it. Courtney peered over her shoulder obnoxiously.

"Mine's better!" Courtney said, holding up a picture of a castle. "It's a castle!"

"Oh, that's nice," Heather said politely.

"Exhilarating," said Noah, who was building an accurate model of a fighter jet with toilet paper rolls and pipe cleaners.

Duncan looked at Courtney's picture and hawked a loogie onto it.

"Haha!" Duncan laughed.

Courtney gasped.

"YOU BUTTHEAD!" she yelled. She picked up Noah's airplane and started beating Duncan with it.

"AHH! SHE'S KILLING ME! SHE'S KILLING ME!" Duncan yelled.

"DIE! DIE!" Courtney yelled, smacking Duncan with the airplane repeatedly.

"Oh well. I have a bigger one at home that I made with better materials," said Noah apathetically.

"HEEEEELP!" Duncan yelled.

"Courtney! Stop that this instant!" Mrs. Simpson yelled, running over to them.

"But he spat on my castle!" Courtney whined.

"That's no reason to hit him with an airplane!"

"It's technically not an airplane," said Noah. "Just toilet paper rolls and pipe cleaners."

Mrs. Simpson gave Noah a tired look as he simply smirked at her. She sighed and turned to the two argumentative five-year olds.

"Courtney, you go in that corner. Duncan, that corner." she said, pointing to their respective corners.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WROOOOOOOOONG!" Courtney whined.

"NOW!" Mrs. Simpson yelled, to everyone's shock.

Courtney's eyes widened but she obeyed. Duncan pushed her on the way to his corner.

"Teeeeeaaacher!" Courtney exclaimed.

Mrs. Simpson ignored her.

Heather, who was watching the commotion, heard a grunt beside her. She looked over to see an angry girl glaring at her.

"Hi! I'm Heather!" said Heather.

"I want the red," the girl sneered.

"Okay, I'm almost done with it," said Heather.

"Now!" the girl commanded.

"Just a second. I want to finish my flower." said Heather.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" The girl yelled punching Heather. Heather fell to the ground holding her jaw. She started bawling and the girl snatched the red crayon.

"Eva! What did you do?" Mrs. Simpson asked, running towards them.

"Nothing," said Eva as she colored blood on the people in her picture.

"She punched her! I saw her!" Courtney tattled from the corner. "I should be let out of the corner so she can be put in it. After all, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Watch it or I'll punch you too," Eva growled at her.

"Eva, go to the corner!" Mrs. Simpson said. "I will talk to you in a minute. No Courtney, stay there. There are plenty of corners to stand in…And you're supposed to be facing the wall."

Courtney huffed and turned around.

Mrs. Simpson stooped down next to the crying Heather.

"Let me see, sweetie," she said, gently taking Heather's hand off of her jaw.

Mrs. Simpson winced as she noticed a bruise forming. She turned to Noah.

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to comfort Heather.

"Eva wanted the red crayon. Heather said she'd give it to her after she finished her highly inaccurate flower. The Neanderthal went ballistic and punched her." Noah said nonchalantly as he fixed his airplane.

Noah's testimony seemed to agree with what everyone else claimed, in essence anyway. Mrs. Simpson called the nurses' office to send someone to get Heather.

* * *

"Okay, honey, just hold that ice on your jaw," said the nurse. "Would you like a glass of water?"

Heather nodded as she held the ice in place; her throat was sore from crying.

"I think you'll be fine, nothing is broken. Do you want me to call your mom to take you home?" The nurse asked as she handed Heather a cup of water.

Heather's eyes widened.

"You mean I get to go home?" she asked hopefully. Now normally, Heather did not always like being home. Damien and Chelsea were mean and she always got in trouble for what they did. Whenever Damien did something wrong Heather got in trouble for it because he was younger so she must be blaming him. Whenever Chelsea did something wrong she blamed Heather and since Chelsea was older she must be telling the truth. However, Heather was beginning to realize that being at school was a lot worse than being at home. At school there were a hundred Damiens and Chelseas. At home she just had to deal with one each.

The nurse chuckled at Heather's answer.

"Of course, sweetie. If your mom is okay with it."

Heather sighed in disappointment. She was pretty sure her mother would not want her to come home early.

"I'll go ahead and call her," said the nurse.

The nurse picked up the phone and dialed Mrs. Hanson's cell phone number.

"Hello?" an irritated voice asked on the other line.

"Am I speaking to Mrs. Hanson?"

"Yes, what it is?" the voice asked impatiently.

"This is Nurse Johnson from Creek Hill Elementary. Your daughter, Heather, is here with a bruised jaw-"

"WHAT?" the woman yelled. "What did she do, get in a fight?"

"No. Actually, according to her teacher it wasn't her fault. Another student punched her unprovoked. If you would like more details Mrs. Simpson said you can talk to her."

Heather's mother snorted.

"I hardly believe it's not her fault. She's always starting fights with her brother and sister." she said.

The nurse blinked.

"Well, if you want more details you can talk to Mrs. Simpson," The nurse repeated. "Would you like her room number?"

"No, I'm too busy to call her right now," the impatient voice said. "Is that all?"

"Well, Heather has expressed a desire to go home," said the nurse. "She's not seriously injured, there is only a bruise. But it is understandable if you would like to take her home for the rest of the day."

The woman snorted.

"Take her home? It's just a bruised jaw. The kid will be fine." she said. "I've got enough to do without picking her up early for something that's her fault. I already have to pick her up at noon and come back later for her sister. I don't understand why I can't just leave Heather there until I pick up Chelsea."

The nurse blinked.

"Well, that's probably because there's an afternoon kindergarten class right after."

"So? Let her stay for that too."

"Um, I'm not really the one authorized to—"

"Then pass it along to the principal."

"If you would like to reach the principal you can call his extension—"

"Whatever, I need to go. My hairstylist can take me now."

_Click._

The nurse blinked and looked at the phone. She put it down and walked over to Heather with a small smile on her face.

"Well, Heather. It looks like your mommy won't be able to pick you up." she said.

Heather just nodded, completely unsurprised.

"Let me see if somebody can walk you back to your class."

* * *

When Heather got back to class art time was over and they were just starting snack time. Heather found a seat and waited for Mrs. Simpson to start passing out the snacks.

"Alright, I need someone to help," said Mrs. Simpson

Heather, Courtney, and a few others raised their hands.

"Ooh me! Pick me! Mommy says I'm the best helper EVER!" Courtney bragged.

"How about…Heather," said Mrs. Simpson.

"That's not FAIR! I wanted to HELP!" Courtney whined.

"Um…Courtney, you can pass out the napkins," said Mrs. Simpson, trying to avoid another Courtney tantrum.

"Awww, I wanted to pass out the _snaaaaaaaaaack!_"

"If you don't want to pass out the napkins then you can sit down."

Courtney harrumphed, stomped over to Mrs. Simpson, and snatched the napkins from her hand. She grumbled and glared at Heather.

"I don't see what's so special about_ her_ that she gets to pass out the snack!" Courtney muttered.

"Can you hand out six crackers to everyone, please?" Mrs. Simpson asked Heather as she handed her the box.

"Okay," said Heather.

"Crackers?" Courtney exclaimed. "I don't want no stinkin' crackers! I want COOKIES!"

_Like I'm really going to give sugar to this group of kids_. Mrs. Simpson thought.

"I don't have cookies, I have crackers," Mrs. Simpson's replied instead.

"Awwww. IIIIIIIIII waaaaant coooooookiiiiiiies!" Courtney whined.

Mrs. Simpson sighed, ignored her, and passed out the juice.

Heather placed crackers on the napkins that Courtney begrudgingly slapped on the table.

"I want a gold star for passing out the napkins!" Courtney exclaimed once she finished. "Teacher teacher! Hey Teacher! I want a gold star! TEACHER!"

Mrs. Simpson grunted and gave Courtney a gold star.

Heather sat down and the fat boy next to her started whining.

"I'm done! Give me more!" He demanded her.

"No, Owen. There aren't enough crackers to give everyone more." said Mrs. Simpson.

"But I don't care if anyone else gets crackers…I just want some for me." Owen said.

"It would not be fair if you got more crackers and nobody else did. So you don't get more crackers."

"Awww, that stinks!" he exclaimed. He looked at Heather's crackers with hungry eyes. Heather looked at him. The boy whimpered.

"Do you want one of mine?" Heather asked, scooting her napkin towards him.

"Haha!" Owen laughed and grabbed all of Heather's crackers. He shoved them into his mouth.

"Hey!" Heather exclaimed.

"Haha!" said Owen, spraying crumbs all over the place. He stood up, stuck his butt in her face, and farted.

"Ewwww!" Heather squealed as Owen ran away laughing.

"Owen!" Mrs. Simpson exclaimed. Mrs. Simpson looked at Heather who was frowning at her napkin. She looked into the box of crackers.

"I'm sorry Heather, there are only two left."

"That's okay," Heather said with a sigh.

"Would anybody like to share a cracker with Heather?"

Three girls each offered Heather a cracker and Heather thanked them.

"That's not fair! I want more crackers too!" Courtney whined.

"You got more crackers than she did, genius," said Noah. "Besides, I thought you didn't want any."

"Oh shut up!" Courtney exclaimed. "It's not fair. Hers are all perfect and one of mine is broken down the middle! I don't want a stupid broken cracker!"

Duncan swiped the broken cracker and ate it.

"There, now you don't have a broken cracker," he said, spraying crumbs all over Courtney.

"HEY I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!" Courtney yelled. She threw her juice cup at him.

"Hey!" Duncan exclaimed as juice splashed all over him and other surrounding children.

"I need more juice!" Courtney whined.

Courtney and Duncan were sent to the corner again.

* * *

**Two more chapters left!**

**Next chapter: Heather meets Katie and Sadie, Izzy (officially), Geoff, Cody, Tyler, Bridgette, Gwen and LeShawna. And I think that's it. And then I believe she'll have met everyone...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I finally updated! It should have been a long time ago. Lol. Let's see, a few people are Ooc. Like Bridgette (sorta) and Cody, and maybe Gwen a little. But I think that's it. **

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewers who I couldn't send a personal thanks to:  
**

_**bkreed -imjusttoolazytologin- lol, yeah, I just had to use that line from TDA (actually, It was that line that sparked my idea for this fic. I was imagining what Courtney was like as a kid, which led me to think about them all as kids, and somehow it led to a story about Heather. But that's why there's a lot of Courtney in this) anyway, thanks!**_

_**Jeffhardyismyhero – thanks for the review! :) glad you liked it!**_

_**thanks to anyone I missed!  
**_

**Anyway, on to this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck. haha**

Recess arrived and Heather decided that it was time to try making friends again. She spotted two girls, one fat and the other skinny, wearing matching outfits and playing on the jungle gym. She walked over to them.

"Hi. Can I play with you?"

The two girls looked down and glared at her.

"No," the skinny one said bluntly. "This is the Katie and Sadie club. You can't join."

"Why not?" Heather asked with a frown.

"Because your name's not Katie or Sadie," said the fat one. "DUH!"

"Maybe if I ask my mommy she'll change it to Katie or Sadie," said Heather innocently.

"Your name can't be Katie or Sadie! _My_ name is Katie and _hers_ is Sadie," said the skinny one. "You can't steal our names."

"But two people can have the same name," said Heather. "My little brother's name is Damien and so is my Grandpa's."

"That's stupid!" said Sadie.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Two different people can't have the same name!"

Heather opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it. She supposed it was pretty stupid. Her little brother was very mean. He was always throwing toys at her and pulling her hair. He kicked her, bit her, and called her poopyhead. He always threw tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted. Her grandpa, on the other hand, was very nice. In fact, he was the nicest person in her whole family. He wanted Heather to be a good little girl, which is why Heather tried very hard to behave herself and be kind to others, even when it was difficult. (That and even though she got in trouble when she was good she got in less trouble than when she was bad.) How could two very different people be called the same thing?

"Can you go away now?" Katie asked impatiently, breaking Heather's train of thought.

Heather sighed.

"Fine…" she muttered.

Heather trudged away in disappointment, hanging her head. Suddenly a girl dropped from a tree right in front of her. The girl cackled. Heather screamed.

"HI!" the girl yelled. It was the little red-haired girl named Izzy.

"Hi," Heather replied with a friendly smile.

"Wanna play?" Izzy asked also with a smile (but hers was slightly deranged).

Heather shook off her disturbance and grinned.

"Okay!"

"Let's play JAWS!" Izzy exclaimed.

"How do we play Jaws?" Heather asked curiously.

Izzy decided that demonstration was the best explanation.

"Chomp!' Izzy yelled as she lurched forward to bite Heather's arm. Heather screamed and pulled away causing Izzy to bite air.

"What are you—?" Heather asked as Izzy tried to bite her again.

"CHOMP!"

Heather screamed once more and ran away. Izzy chased her yelling the Jaws Theme at the top of her lungs.

It wasn't too long before Mrs. Simpson ran up to rescue Heather. But before she could reprimand the small red head, Izzy ran off to throw rocks at Noah.

After Mrs. Simpson calmed her down, Heather went to go get a drink from the water fountain. Her throat was sore from screaming. She gulped down a generous amount of water and then walked away in search of friends once more. She saw two boys playing marbles. One was small with brown hair; the other was blond with a pink cowboy hat.

Heather walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Heather," she said. The blond boy looked up at her and smiled, the brunet merely glared.

"Hi, I'm Geoff and this is Cody," said the blond.

"Watcha doing?" Heather asked.

"Playin' marbles."

"Can I play?"

"Sure!"

"No!" Cody, the brunet boy, exclaimed grouchily.

"Why not?" Heather asked with a frown.

"Cuz you're a girl and girls have cooties!" Cody sneered.

"I do not!"

"What's cooties?" Geoff asked curiously.

"It's these things that girls have and if you get near them you might catch them," Cody explained.

Geoff's eyes widened. He still wasn't sure what cooties were but they sounded awful.

"Go away!" Cody yelled, throwing dirt in Heather's face.

"Hey!" Heather exclaimed, spitting some of it out.

"Get lost unless you wanna eat more!" Cody threatened.

Heather grunted and stomped off to the drinking fountain once again. She was really starting to get sick of her classmates. After rinsing her mouth out and taking another long drink she eyed an unoccupied swing. It looked much more inviting than her ridiculous peers. She walked over to it, sat on it, and started swinging back and forth. She grinned as the wind rushed past her. It was the most fun she'd had all day.

Heather was on the swing a mere ten seconds before Courtney was standing behind her.

"When I count to a hundred you have to get off!" She demanded bossily.

"No I don't!" Heather replied.

"Yes you do! It's playground rules. You _have_ to share!"

Heather winced. She said the _"s"_ word. Heather supposed she had to be fair and do what Courtney said.

"Alright," Heather said with a reluctant sigh.

Courtney grinned triumphantly. She started counting really fast without warning. Unprepared, Heather didn't start swinging until Courtney reached twelve. It wasn't even a minute by the time Courtney reached one hundred.

"NINETY SEVEN NINETY EIGHT NINETY NINE! _**ONE HUNDRED!**_" Courtney yelled. "GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF! I WANT THE SWING! YOU HAVE TO SHARE! I WANT THE SWING! YOU HAVE TO SHARE! _**GET OFF!**_"

Heather barely had time to think by the time Courtney yelled all this. Heather sighed and skid to a stop.

"When do I get it back?" She asked, hopping off the swing.

"When you count to a hundred," Courtney answered, roughly snatching the swing from Heather.

"But I don't know how to count to a hundred," said Heather.

"Well, I guess you won't get it back then," said Courtney. "Now get outta my way or I'll swing into you."

Heather glared at Courtney. That wasn't very fair. Courtney couldn't hog the swing all year! She was the only one who could count to a hundred, except for probably Noah who didn't seem to care about swings. (He was _still_ reading his book.)

"I said MOVE!" Courtney exclaimed. She pulled back in her swing threateningly. "I _will_ swing into you, with my _feet_!"

Heather grunted in frustration and stomped off. She wanted to ask Mrs. Simpson if she really had to obey Courtney's ridiculous rules but she was currently breaking up a fight between Duncan and Eva.

Heather wandered around until she came across a brown-haired boy trying to play catch by himself with a big red ball. He threw the ball into the air and tried to catch it but it bounced right off of his face.

"Ow," he said.

He threw it up in the air again and it bounced off his face once more.

"Ow," he said.

"Do you want to play catch together?" Heather asked. The boy looked over at Heather and smiled.

"Okay," he said. "My name is Tyler."

"I'm Heather," she replied. They positioned themselves a few feet away from each other.

Tyler threw the ball but it landed halfway between them. Heather ran up to catch it but couldn't make it in time. Heather picked up the ball and threw it to Tyler. It landed right into his hands but he fumbled and it fell. Tyler picked it up and threw it again but it landed several feet to the left of Heather. Heather ran to get the ball and threw it to Tyler again. It sailed right towards Tyler but somehow he missed it.

"You stink at this," Tyler said crossly, scooping up the ball and walking away.

"Maybe we can play something else?" Heather asked hopefully. "Maybe we can kick it instead!"

"No," he said over his shoulder.

"She's got cooties anyway," said Cody, walking up with Geoff.

"Cooties?"

"Yeah. You should play with us instead."

"Okay."

Tyler walked off with Geoff and Cody. Heather watched them walk away with a frown on her face. She stood there, uncertain of what to do, until her eyes caught a little blonde girl in a pretty pink dress. She was standing on the sidewalk and looking around in fright. Heather recognized her as one of the girls who gave her a cracker at snack time. She seemed like she would make a good friend so Heather walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Heather," she said.

"I'm Bridgette," the girl said with a nice smile.

"Do you want to play with me?"

Bridgette shook her head.

"I don't want to get dirty," she replied, looking around the playground nervously.

"Oh," said Heather, frowning.

"But you can stay here if you want to," Bridgette offered.

Heather gave her a big smile.

"Okay."

A moment later Tyler's ball flew threw the air towards them. It bounced right towards Bridgette's feet and she squealed in fright.

"It's going to get my shoes dirty!" she exclaimed.

"I got it!" Geoff yelled, running towards them. Geoff knelt down and scooped up the ball. He stood up and looked straight at Bridgette.

Geoff stared at Bridgette. Bridgette stared at Geoff.

Geoff blinked. Bridgette blinked.

Geoff blushed. Bridgette blushed.

"Uh…hi," said Geoff.

"Hi," Bridgette said with a giggle.

"Um…do you wanna play with us?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette looked at the dirty ball and frowned. Bridgette looked at Geoff and smiled. Bridgette looked at the dirty ball and frowned. Bridgette looked at Geoff and smiled.

"Okay!" she said.

"Cool!" said Geoff with a goofy grin.

Bridgette and Geoff walked away towards Cody and Tyler.

"What's she doing here?" Cody said crossly. "She's got cooties! She can't play!"

"Yes she can!" Geoff exclaimed.

"No she can't!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yes she can!" Geoff yelled

"No she can't!" Cody yelled.

"YES SHE CAN!" Geoff screamed and shoved Cody. Cody fell to the ground with a startled expression on his face.

"Okay, she can play," said Cody.

Heather watched the scene before her with her jaw to the ground. At first the boys didn't want to play with her because she was girl but now they were letting Bridgette play with them. And Bridgette didn't want to play with her because she didn't want to get dirty but now she was playing with the boys. It wasn't fair!

This day couldn't get any worse!

"Hey loser!" a voice called behind her. Heather sighed in exasperation. She knew exactly whose voice it was. Sure enough Heather turned around and saw her sister, Chelsea. She was standing on the other side of the fence that surrounded the kindergarten playground. Chelsea looked mad.

"Hi Chelsea," Heather said, walking up to her.

"Why did you tell Chris I like him?" Chelsea sneered.

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did!"

"The only thing I told him was that you said he was hot."

"That means that I like him, stupid!" said Chelsea. "It means I think he's cute and that I want to marry him!"

"Oh, I-I didn't know..."

"Now everyone's making fun of me, including Chris, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"S-sorry," Heather said with an apologetic frown.

"You are so dead when I get home!" Chelsea yelled and stomped off.

Heather stared after her sister. She was still a little confused as to what just happened. All she knew was that her day had gone horribly wrong and she wanted to go home. Now, however, she would have to deal with an angry Chelsea when her sister got home. Heather slumped to the ground in defeat and cried.

"Girl, what's the matter?" A voice asked. Heather looked up to see two girls standing over her, looking concerned. One was a black girl with a friendly smile; the other was a blonde girl with a black cat on her t-shirt. Heather recognized them as the other two girls who gave her crackers at snack time. Heather sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"M-my sister's mad at me and everybody's b-been mean to me and nobody wants to p-play with me," Heather sobbed.

"I'm sorry," said the blonde girl with a frown. Her face lit up. "You can play with us!"

"Really?" Heather asked with happy surprise.

"Of course, girl!" said the black girl. "Heather, right? I'm LeShawna and this is Gwen."

Heather smiled.

Suddenly a scream was heard behind them. The three friends whipped their heads around to see a humorous sight. Izzy was swaying on the chain of the swing Courtney was occupying.

"I AM TARZAN!" Izzy yelled. Izzy gave an ululating call.

"Get off!" Courtney yelled. "This is my swing!"

Izzy looked down at Courtney and gasped.

"It's the evil Clayton, trying to harm my ape family!" Izzy exclaimed. "I must stop him!"

Izzy swung all the more wildly on the chain causing Courtney to thrash around violently.

"STOP IT!" Courtney yelled. "I'M NOT CLAYTON!"

Heather and her two new friends couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope that Izzy girl wins, " said Gwen. "Courtney's mean."

Heather and LeShawna nodded.

"Anyway, let's go play hopscotch." LeShawna said. She started running towards the hopscotch court. Gwen smiled and turned towards Heather.

"Come on!" she said, before running after LeShawna.

Heather smiled happily and followed her two new friends.

**Awww! That was so sweet and happy! Heather finally made friends! I should probably end there but…I won't! heh heh. - evil chuckle.**

**blargh, though...I didn't quite know how to end it. It just sorta ends abruptly. X_X  
**

**Heehee. I made Gwen blonde! Well, it could be her natural hair color. :D**

**UGH! THIS STUPID WEBSITE RUINED ONE OF MY LINES! when courtney counts, the ninety seven ninety eight ninety nine part is supposed to be all smushed together since she saying it really fast. but for some inexplicable, stupid, pole-up-their-butts reason the prissy little website doesn't like it and won't put it in. UGH!**

**okay, i know it's not a big deal. it's just annoying. let me write my story they way I want, darn it! GOSH!  
**

**One more chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I have a surprise: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER AFTER ALL! YAY! I have actually come up with a sixth chapter. But it's more of an Epilogue type deal, well, sorta….maybe not…so the sixth chapter won't be about the kids in class. In fact it will only have a few characters in it. Heather and, well, you'll see. So this, the 5****th**** chapter, is the last chapter of them being in kindergarten. I pretty much just came up with a story about Heather's first day, giving us a glimpse of what Heather's early life was like and why she is the way she is. And my muse ended there.****Until a few days ago when I came up with an epilogue idea. YAY!**

**And now my thank you's for the anonymous reviewers!**

_**() – thanks for the review! In regard to your question about Sierra and Al, I came up with this idea last November or December. I didn't know about Sierra and Al then so I didn't plan for them. I had written most of this out before the season even started and didn't feel I knew enough about them. So, they're not going to be in Heather's class. HOWEVER as for your other question, no, this isn't the last chapter after all. (see above). Thanks again!**_

_**Gasp O () – thanks for the review!**_

**This chapter is kinda sad is some ways, so people might hate me. lol. oh and it's kinda LONG so get comfy in your chair.  
**

**

* * *

**

Recess ended and now it was naptime. Most of the children were not napping, but giggling and whispering instead. Some were behaving even worse.

"Everybody be quiet! You're supposed to be quiet during naptime!" Courtney shouted loudly. "I'm being quiet! You should be quiet, too, just like me!"

"Shut up!" Duncan exclaimed. Duncan was occupied in knocking blocks over.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the loudest one here," broke in Noah, who was reading instead of napping.

"I am not!"

"Am too!" said Duncan. He kicked a stack of blocks over, causing it to crash noisily to the ground.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

Thus was how naptime carried on.

When naptime ended everyone who was being good and quiet, basically Heather and DJ, got a piece of candy. Owen stole it from them and DJ started crying.

"Why don't I get a piece of candy?" Courtney whined, stomping her foot. "I want a piece candy! It's not fair! I WANT CANDY!"

"Put a sock in it, before I do it for ya!" Duncan said.

Courtney ignored Duncan and continued her rant.

"I was being perfectly good and quiet! I was the best one here!"

Duncan took his sock off and shoved it in Courtney's mouth. Courtney spat it out.

"Ewwww! Teacher!"

After several minutes Mrs. Simpson got the class back in order and gave Heather and DJ another piece of candy. Then she had everyone sit in a circle.

"Who can recite their ABC's?" asked Mrs. Simpson. "Yes, Heather."

Heather recited them.

"Very good," said Mrs. Simpson.

Courtney waved her hand frantically in the air.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" she exclaimed. She let out a whimper.

"Yes, Courtney?"

"I can recite my ABC's backwards!" Courtney bragged. "ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA."

"Well, that is very good, Courtney," said Mrs. Simpson genuinely surprised and impressed.

"Yep! And I'm the only person in the _whooooole_ world who can say their ABC's backwards!" said Courtney. "I should get another gold star!"

"It doesn't really matter what order you say the alphabet in as long as you know all the letters," said Noah, flipping a page in his book. "You could say PMHEZVWADNGUQYJCSLRKXOBFTI or CQWPEAXFKMNSUIBHGRZLODJYVT and you'll know all of them. That's all that counts."

Mrs. Simpson blinked while Courtney crossed her arms and glared at Noah.

"That's the silliest thing I ever heard!" Courtney exclaimed. "You're stupid!"

"Imbecile," Noah muttered.

"I'm so confused, Mrs. Homer!" Lindsay bemoaned, holding her hands to her head. "I had finally gotten to C and now I don't even know how to get to_ that_ anymore!"

"Don't worry Lindsay; we'll just be learning the alphabet the regular way. The way Heather said it," Mrs. Simpson assured her.

Lindsay gave Mrs. Simpson a confused look.

"What's the alphabet?"

After their ABC's Mrs. Simpson asked them if they knew how to spell any words. Heather could spell fat, cat, bat, sat and her own name.

"Well I can spell 'water', w-a-t-e-r." said Courtney. "And house, h-o-u-s-e. And happy, h-a-p-p-y."

"I can spell electrolysis, e-l-e-c-t-r-o-l-y-s-i-s." said Noah, without looking up from his book. "And photosynthesis, p-h-o-t-o-s-y-n-t-h-e-s-i-s. And astrometeorology, a-s-t-r-o-m-e-t-e-o-r-o-l-o-g-y. "

"Those aren't real words!" Courtney spat.

"Yes they are, Einstein."

"Teeeeeeeeeacher! Tell Noah those aren't real wooooooooooords!"

"Actually…they are," said Mrs. Simpson, dumbfounded.

Noah looked up from his book and smirked at Courtney. Courtney glared at him.

"I don't like you! You brag too much!"

"Yeah, _I_ brag too much…" Noah muttered.

After that Mrs. Simpson read them a story. Heather really enjoyed it but halfway through she realized that she needed to go to the bathroom. She raised her hand and Mrs. Simpson stopped.

"Yes, Heather?"

"I need to go to the potty."

"After the story." Mrs. Simpson replied and returned to the book

"Okay…" Heather said nervously.

"You should have gone during recess like I did!" Courtney said loudly.

"I didn't have to go then," Heather whispered back.

"Well, you should have been prepared," Courtney lectured, sticking her prissy, little nose in the air.

Heather simply gritted her teeth and refrained from replying.

The story finally ended, which was of great relief to Heather. She didn't know how much longer she could hold it. Heather raced to the bathroom but Courtney reached it first.

"I thought you went at recess," said Heather.

"I did. But I always go to the bathroom at 11:05." said Courtney. "My mommy says that life must be maintained in an orderly, consistent schedule."

"Huh?"

Courtney shut the door in Heather's face.

Heather did a little dance while she waited for Courtney. She could hear her humming in there, probably taking her sweet time. After several minutes Courtney finally came out. Heather gave a sigh of relief and made her way into the bathroom but Eva pushed passed her.

"Hey!" Heather exclaimed.

"Back off unless you want another bruised jaw," said Eva, slamming the door.

Heather gave a sigh of frustration and waited for Eva to finish. However, when Eva was done, Izzy jumped from a shelf and managed to sail right into the bathroom.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_*CRASH!*_

"Wait, I need to go!" Heather exclaimed.

"So use the boys," Izzy said with a shrug.

"I can't use the—"

Izzy shut the door.

Heather looked over at the boys' bathroom in fright. Never again did she want to go in _there._ She decided to wait instead. After Izzy finished Katie went in and then Sadie right after her. By that time Heather was considering using the boys' bathroom after all but before she could make up her mind Owen went into it. After Sadie was finished, Beth went into the girls' room claiming "pretty princesses first!" Once she was done Duncan pushed past Heather to go into the girls' room.

"Hey! I've been waiting to go in there!" Heather exclaimed. "Use the boys!"

"Can't. Owen's in there," said Duncan.

A loud fart came from the boys' room, causing Duncan to laugh.

"And I don't want to go in there after him."

With that, Duncan slammed the door in Heather's face.

Heather grunted and hopped around. Once Duncan finished a few other boys, one by one, pushed past Heather to take their turns in the bathroom.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME USE THE POTTY!" Heather screamed as Justin shut himself in the girls' bathroom. Her eyes widened as she felt warmth spread throughout her pants.

Just then Owen came out of the boys' bathroom, a nauseating stench following him. He looked at Heather.

"You wet your pants?" he asked loudly. "That's gross! HEY EVERYONE! HEATHER WET HER PANTS!"

Before Heather knew it all the kids in her class were gathering around her, staring at her wet pants. Justin also came out to see because, ironically enough, he only went in the bathroom for a few seconds to check his hair.

"Haha! You pissed your pants!" Duncan laughed.

"What a baby!" Courtney said. "I was potty trained when I was 2."

"I was potty trained when I was 1," said Noah.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled.

"Haha, pants wetter!" said Duncan, still laughing.

Half of the kids started singing "Pants wetter! Pants wetter!" while the other half laughed, including Gwen and LeShawna. Heather's lip quivered as Mrs. Simpson rushed over to the commotion.

"What happened?"

Heather looked at Mrs. Simpson and started bawling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I tried to go to the potty but no one would let me!"

"It's okay, sweetie. Go into the bathroom and I'll help you in a minute."

Mrs. Simpson called Heather's mother to see if she would come early and bring Heather a change of clothes. Mrs. Hanson, of course, was "too busy" so Mrs. Simpson had to give Heather a diaper to wear.

Heather came out of the bathroom wearing only her T-shirt and a diaper. The rest of the children, who were paying more attention to Heather than to their counting worksheets, began to laugh.

"Settle down, everyone! No laughing!" said Mrs. Simpson. "It was only an accident. These things happen."

That quieted a few down, but several of the children were still snickering.

"Nice diaper," Duncan said as Heather walked past him. Courtney giggled.

"Don't pee on me or I'll pound ya," Eva sneered. Several children chuckled.

Heather sighed and sat down in a chair across from Gwen and LeShawna.

"Wait, that's not a toilet!" Noah exclaimed in mock panic.

That set everyone off.

"Settle down now!" Mrs. Simpson yelled. The volume of the classroom fell considerably but Heather could still hear giggles floating around. Heather looked over at Gwen and LeShawna who were staring at her.

"Um…hi," Heather said shyly. Gwen and LeShawna forced smiles then quickly went back to their worksheets

A few seconds later, LeShawna leaned over to Gwen.

"I can't believe she _peed_ her pants," she muttered. Gwen giggled.

"I know."

"What?" Heather asked.

"Nothing," LeShawna replied.

Heather sighed and went back to her worksheet.

"Maybe she should start bringing diapers to school," Gwen whispered.

"Maybe she should start _wearing_ diapers to school," LeShawna replied. They laughed.

Heather had had enough.

"QUIT LAUGHING AT ME! YOU-YOU…LOSERS!" she yelled, standing up and pounding her fists on the table.

The two girls and the rest of the class stared at her in surprise. Heather was surprised at herself as well, but didn't care. She was sick of everyone in her classroom. They were a bunch of meanies, every single one of them, including Gwen and LeShawna.

"Well, excuse me, you fat, stupid, ugly Baby-Wets-A-Lot!" snapped LeShawna.

"Forget her!" said Gwen. "Who wants to be friends with a pants-wetter anyway?"

Everyone started laughing. Heather ran to a corner of the room and started crying. Mrs. Simpson told the class to be quiet and went to go comfort her.

After the kids finished their worksheets they began playing with toys while waiting for their parents. Mrs. Simpson had pulled out certain things for them to play with, telling them not to play with anything else so they wouldn't make a mess. By that time, however, no one bothered to listen to her anymore. Chaos, more than the unfortunate teacher could handle, ensued

The first mother came in the midst of the chaos.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Ezekiel," the woman said to Mrs. Simpson as she entered the room. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the terror before her.

Izzy was chasing Owen yelling "COME HERE FAT AND JUICY SO I CAN EAT YA!"

Courtney was chasing Duncan who was chasing Harold who was chasing LeShawna and trying to kiss her.

Gwen, who decided Cody was cute, was chasing him and trying to kiss him. Cody was screaming like a girl and crying. A jealous Trent ran into to him and pushed him over.

Geoff and Bridgette were actually kissing each other (innocently).

Eva was trying to steal the stuffed bunny from a wailing DJ.

Katie and Sadie were fist fighting.

Noah was quietly reading.

_What a sweet, little boy._ Ezekiel's mother thought.

Heather, who had quite enough for the day, was sitting on the floor bawling after being hit in head with a block. A bruise was forming on her forehead to complement the one on her jaw.

Tyler was throwing blocks in the air trying to catch them but they flew all over the place, hitting the other children as well as himself.

Finally the woman spotted her own son cowering and whimpering behind a chair.

"What kind of classroom are you running?" Ezekiel's mother asked angrily.

Mrs. Simpson, tired and bedraggled, sighed. She had no idea. Never in all her 10 years of teaching did she have such an insane, badly-behaved class of obnoxious little brats.

Ezekiel's mom got hit in the head with a block.

"That's it! I'm home schooling him!" she exclaimed. "Ezekiel, honey! Mommy's here, let's go home!"

The scared boy, who had been hiding behind the chair all day, came out from his hiding place.

"MOMMY!" he wailed as he ran towards her.

"You will not being seeing my son again," said the woman as she scooped up Ezekiel. She charged out of the classroom with her son in her arms.

Mrs. Simpson sighed. He was the quietest one. She liked quiet.

A few other parents came to pick up their children, along with Noah's mother. Noah walked up to his mom, hauling the book that was as half as big as he was.

"Congratulations mother. You named me appropriately." Noah complained bitterly. "It was like being stuck with a bunch of animals all day. Why couldn't you enroll me in the toddler class at Daycare? I would have had more intelligent conversations there. These people are morons. Especially her."

Noah pointed towards Courtney, who was whining about…oh who cares anymore.

"Noah! Remember what I told you about being nice?" his mom chided.

"Yeah, you also told me to be honest."

More parents arrived, as well as a teenage boy in punk attire.

"I'm here to pick up Duncan," he said.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Mrs. Simpson asked.

"Eh…" said the boy with a shrug. "Hey Dunc, come on!"

Duncan dropped Harold and ran over to his brother.

"Hey kid, what did you do all day?"

Duncan listed off all the productive activities he partook in: shoving Harold, throwing toys at him, giving him a wedgie, knocking people blocks down, spitting on Courtney's paper, etc.

"Haha, right on, kiddo," his brother said, giving Duncan a playful punch on the arm. They walked out the door.

Courtney's dad came shortly after. Courtney, with a bunch of gold stars on her face, ran up to him.

"Hi daddy! Look at all the gold stars I got!" Courtney said. "Don't I look pretty? It's because I'm the smartest, prettiest, and bestest kid in the whooooole class!"

"Did she behave herself?" Courtney's dad asked Mrs. Simpson.

"Yes, I was very good," Courtney cut in. "So good, you should get me a pony!"

"No Courtney. Remember? You don't get a pony until you're thirteen."

"BUT I WANT A PONY! NOW!"

"Courtney..." her dad said in a warning tone.

"I WANT A PONY! I WANT A PONY! I WANT A PONY!"

"How about a puppy, instead?"

"NO! I don't want a puppy! I have FIVE puppies. _**I WANT A PONY!"**_

As Courtney threw The Tantrum of the Century her dad scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Courtney continued screaming, pounding on her father's back with her fists. Mrs. Simpson could hear her wails as her father carried her down the hall, out of the school, and into the parking lot. It wasn't until they got in the car and drove a little ways down the street that Courtney's screams could no longer be heard.

"Hmmm…the incessant ringing I've had in my ear all day is gone," said Mrs. Simpson.

One by one, the children were picked up until Heather was the only one left. Mrs. Simpson sighed as she began to clean up the classroom.

"Heather, can you help me?"

Heather nodded and started picking up toys.

Mrs. Simpson smiled sadly at the girl. She knew Heather had an even worse day than she had.

"Thank you, Heather, for being so good today."

Heather's eyes widened in surprised. Everything had gone so wrong and yet her teacher still thought she was good?

"Oh…you're welcome," Heather replied in confusion.

"Don't worry; tomorrow will be a better day."

"I have to come back tomorrow?" Heather asked with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind them.

Heather and Mrs. Simpson turned around to see Heather's mom.

"Oh hi! You must be Heather's mother."

"What's this about her getting in a fight?" asked Mrs. Hanson, not even acknowledging the greeting. She glared sternly at Heather. "Heather, you're not supposed to get into fights. You know that! You are in _so_ much trouble."

"Oh no! It wasn't Heather's fault," said Mrs. Simpson. "One child wasn't waiting her turn to use a crayon so she punched Heather."

"I doubt that. Heather's always getting into fights with her brother and sister."

Mrs. Simpson doubted _that_.

"No, really," she said. "Heather was the best student I had this morning."

Mrs. Hanson laughed.

"Please, I think I know my own kid," she said. Mrs. Hanson looked at Heather. "And why did you wet your pants? You're potty trained. You should know how to use the toilet."

Heather looked down in shame.

"Sorry, mommy. I tried to make it but nobody would let me use it."

"Heather, don't lie!"

"It's the truth," Mrs. Simpson said.

Mrs. Hanson snorted.

"Yeah right! Quit being so kind. Heather needs to understand that she's been a very bad girl."

"But—"

"Where are her wet clothes?" Mrs. Hanson cut her off.

Mrs. Simpson went to the bathroom to retrieve a plastic bag containing Heather's wet clothes. Mrs. Hanson made a disgusted face as Mrs. Simpson handed them to her.

"These were new, Heather!" she reprimanded.

"I assure you, Heather did her very best to behave all day," Mrs. Simpson said.

"Oh, save it," Mrs. Hanson replied, snatching Heather's hand. "Come on, let's go. I still have a lot to do today. I chipped a nail earlier so I have to go get a manicure. You'd better be good while we're there."

Mrs. Simpson sighed as she watched Heather's mother pull her away. She was such a sweet little girl but had so much to put up with. She was very patient, kind, and well behaved even though it seemed as if others, including her own mother, didn't exercise such traits towards her.

Mrs. Simpson knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Heather would grow up to be a very wonderful person.

* * *

**Yeesh. Mrs. Hanson is…Nevermind I'm trying to keep this K+. I think I made her meaner than she really is though. Apparently, her mother is one of the few people Heather likes. **

**Tdifreak55 gave me the idea to make LeShawna tell Heather off. But I only did one sentence. And Gwen kinda helped her.**


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

**Liondancer17 – thanks for the review! Here it is! :D **

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER!**

**SPOILER WARNING: the end sorta, kinda spoils who wins TDWT. Ehh… kinda… :P and the end author note TOTALLY does. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED! Even though most people know by now whether they've seen it or not. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you. Yep, that means that at least PART of this takes place in the present…or future…or whatever. :D**

**Errr, I hope it doesn't suck too bad! Lol, I say that every chapter…**

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Hanson pulled Heather past several afternoon kindergartners as she headed for the school parking lot, clutching the bag of Heather's clothes in her other hand. Her cell phone rang, so she released Heather's wrist to answer it.

"What is it?" she snapped into the phone. "Oh! Hello Luanne! Alright, but incredibly busy. I dropped the girls off at school this morning; then I only had a few hours to get my hair done before having to pick Heather up. Then later I have to drag myself back to pick up Chelsea. It would be so much easier if _Heather_ wasn't in kindergarten."

Heather paid little heed to her mother's conversation as her attention was drawn to a distressed cry.

"Sierra! Stop it!"

Cody, who left mere minutes before Heather, was being smothered by a little girl in a purple shirt.

"COOOOOOOOODY! LET'S GET MARRIED!" the girl squealed.

"No! You have cooties and you're ugly!" Cody wailed. "Leave me alone!"

Cody kept hitting the girl, but it didn't seem to bother her. She simply giggled and tried to kiss the distraught little boy. Their mothers were conversing a few feet away, not even noticing the chaos between their two children.

"Are you coming to the neighborhood barbecue this weekend?" one mother asked the other.

"MOMMY! SIERRA WON'T STOP KISSING ME!" Cody wailed.

The two women turned around.

"Sierra! How many times do I have to tell you not to bother Cody?" The first woman exclaimed. She turned to the other mother with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. This is precisely why I enrolled her in the afternoon class. I didn't want her bothering Cody all day in school."

"Oh, he'll be fine. He needs to learn to be nicer towards her anyway."

"I just hope she isn't the reason he hates being around girls."

"Nah, he's just being a little boy."

Heather watched the interaction, finding the girl slightly frightening. Not looking where she was going she bumped into a soft object, causing her to fall to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" a voice said across from her just as Heather, eyes fixed on the floor, was saying the same.

Heather and the other child pulled themselves up on their feet, stammering their bashful apologies. They looked up at each other and their eyes locked. Heather was staring into the face of a chubby, tan-skinned little boy. Both blushed and looked down at their feet. However, the boy soon looked up and gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm going to kindergarten! Are you?" the boy asked.

Heather frowned and shook her head.

"No, I just came from it."

The boys' face fell.

"Oh."

Heather sighed dejectedly. Heather finally found someone who seemed nice and friendly but he wasn't in her class!

"Well, maybe we can be friends anyway!" he said cheerfully. Heather smiled.

"Okay! I'm—"

"Heather! Get over here, right now!"

Heather looked up to see her angry mother glaring at her from a few feet away.

"Uh, I think I should go." Heather said.

"Oh, okay—"

"Alejandro! Quit dawdling and hurry up!"

They looked over to see an equally angry looking woman at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Uh, I should probably go too…" Alejandro said.

"Okay."

"HEATHER!"

"ALEJANDRO!"

"Uh…bye!" Heather said quickly.

"Bye!"

The two children hurried away in opposite directions. Heather reached her mother who was ready to give her an earful of scolding.

"What were you doing back there?" Mrs. Hanson barked, grabbing Heather's hand and pulling her down the hall. "I swear! I can't get anything done with you!"

Heather tuned out her mother as she turned her head to look back at her new friend. Alejandro, who was also being pulled down the hall, looked back as well. He smiled and waved and Heather did the same. She turned around and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, can I go to the afternoon class?"

"Absolutely not!"

* * *

_11 years later_

_Knock, knock, knock. _

A dark-haired young man turned in his swivel chair and invited his visitor in. A graying-haired middle-aged woman opened the door and stepped inside the office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. McLean?"

The young man laughed.

"Ahhh, _'Mr. McLean,' _my how the tables have turned." he said in amusement.

The woman's expression darkened.

"Please, have a seat," he motioned to the chair across from him. She obeyed and sat down.

Chris sighed as he leaned back in his seat. The woman resisted the urge to scold him on his posture.

"Janet, you have been a very valuable member of the crew, coming up with some of the most gruesome and despicable challenges on this show."

Janet smiled proudly, a demented spark in her eye.

"However, we're going to have to let you go."

Janet's smile dropped as she glared at the young man.

"Why?" she sneered.

"Word is you have been manipulating the game. You have been rigging the competition so that your favorite contestant will win. While it has added much drama and caused ratings to skyrocket a few problems have come to our attention. Many fans will be disappointed and next season's ratings will plummet if _she _wins. Besides, you're forgetting one important thing…"

Chris' features darkened as he sat up and leaned in towards Janet.

"Only I'm allowed to manipulate this game. And everything you have done I can do on my own. So say sayonara not only to your job, but to Heather's chances of winning as well."

Janet gasped.

"H-Heather had nothing to do with this! She's innocent. She doesn't know anything! She doesn't even know who I am!"

"Tough cookie! She's going down and her time is now! The wheel can be manipulated by remote control. Heather might be a tough competitor and willing to do many things for money, but there's got to be something among those dares that she'll refuse to do. And, knowing her, I'm pretty sure what that one thing is."

Janet stood up quickly and sneered at Chris.

"You leave her alone! She-she was the only child out of the whole class who wasn't a snively, evil little brat. She was a wonderful, sweet little girl!"

"Right…" Chris laughed.

"It was those…those HELLIONS and other bullies like you that turned her into what she is today!"

Janet started twitching as a wild look gleamed in her eyes.

"They! They did this to me! They're the one's who caused me to snap and hate little children! A whole year of them! If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have become such a mean and evil teacher and lost my job. Now I'm stuck working for you! But Heather was the only one out of that whole class that was somewhat likable! Bunch of stupid, wicked little brats that they were! And I am not done with my revenge!"

The woman fell to the ground in a fit of maniacal cackles.

Chris gave a short, amused laugh.

"I've been wondering why you insisted on picking those pathetic morons for this show," he said. "Nice job convincing us, by the way."

Chris looked outside the window to gaze at his new sports car.

Janet stood up and looked at Chris with a scary look on her face.

"Out of all the kids in all the classes I had I hated you the most!" she exclaimed. "I-I even hated you more that obnoxious little Courtney brat!"

Chris frowned.

"Ouch…" he said. "That was harsh."

"You cannot fire me! I refuse to leave!"

Chris pressed a button on his phone.

"Security…please escort Mrs. Simpson off the premises."

Security quickly filed into the room, grabbing the deranged woman.

"You have not heard the last of me, Christopher!" she yelled as she was dragged out of the room. "I will be back! Maybe not next season, but third season, watch out! Heather _will _win! I promise you that!"

Chris chuckled as the woman disappeared behind the door.

"Whatever! Like that will ever happen!"

* * *

It was two days later. The freshly shaven girl crossed her arms as she glared towards the island disappearing beyond the horizon. She remembered what they did to her all those years ago. Barely a few days after being there it all started to click. She almost succeeded in her revenge. She made it hell for them, as much as she could. She was about to beat them all but failed. She promised herself this wasn't the end. She wouldn't quit until she won.

* * *

**I know some people wanted Ally-Boy ^_^ and Sierra to be in this…so yay! I came up with a way for them to be in it! :D**

**I know Chris is the host and not a producer, but I get the feeling he has a lot of say in how the show goes. A little explanation: Basically TDA sucked cuz they fired Janet and Heather got eliminated way too early. Anyway, since TDA sucked Chris & Co. realized the error of their ways and rehired Mrs. Simpson for WT. Therefore she was able to manipulate the game again, causing Heather to be in the game long enough to win and having the BEST. ENDING. EVER. of course, Heather did her own part to win as well. (Actually, I didn't think TDA sucked that much, but it kinda got less interesting for me once Heather was eliminated. And in comparison it wasn't as good as TDI/WT. and I've seen several fans complain about TDA)**

**Lol, sorry, Heather's my favorite character. YAY! HEATHER WON! :P For those of you who are disappointed about Heather winning think of this: how fitting is it that money-hungry, mean little Heather wins, TAKES DOWN ALEJANDRO, and yet STILL doesn't get the money? Haha. Irony rocks! Yeah, I know, Heather's my favorite character and all, but I think the last thing she needs is money. I think she needs a hug.**

**Sorry, but I just think the ending was so FRICKEN EPIC! More so than if Cody won. (though, that would have been cool too! DON'T KILL ME!) and even though I like AleHeather I like Nother and Codeather better! So I'm not too upset Al didn't end up with Heather…but I feel sorry for him though. Lol. Poor AleRobot.**

**YAY! I'M DONE! I can work on other stuff now! :D  
**


End file.
